No homo
by Livie-Everything
Summary: Stan es un profesor de psicología. Kyle es un bailarín... de ballet profesional. La noche que Rebecca rompió con él, lo llevé a un bar. Estábamos tan ebrios que nos encaminamos abrazados a su departamento. Dormimos acurrucados esa noche, y desperté con una terrible resaca, ante sus gritos de: "¡No homo!, ¡No homo!". /Universo alternativo. Crack!Fic. Style.


**Crack en toda su extensión.**

* * *

En cuanto tomo asiento, la luz se apaga y el teatro queda sumido en una oscuridad espesa. Una sinfonía apacible satura el perímetro, suaves notas se mezclan en una canción que soy incapaz de reconocer. Bien, nunca he sido gran amante de la música clásica, así que no me avergüenza sentirme un poco ignorante.

Soy más bien la clase de persona que tiene inclinación por el rock de los años ochenta, así que cuando una frágil joven, se adentra al medio del escenario, y la luz del reflector se enfoca en su rostro infantil, me siento íntegramente desorientado. Sus movimientos son femeninos, efímeros y muy precisos, su esbelta silueta se mueve con la facilidad del agua mientras se balancea sobre sus puntas, un tutú blanco vibra en cada salto. Desde mi silla en la fila tres no puedo distinguir perfectamente su rostro, pero soy capaz de atisbar su reluciente sonrisa mientras esboza un par de dramáticas piruetas. Me remuevo en mi asiento, arrepentido. Me arrepiento de no haber traído un refrigerio para matar el tiempo.

Sin embargo entre más pienso, más rápido transcurren los segundos. Así que me sumo en mis pensamientos por un rato largo, hasta lo que parece la mitad del primer acto. Sólo hasta que una cabellera rojiza se asoma por un extremo y una figura masculina aparece con lánguidos y gráciles pasos, parpadeo un par de veces y pongo atención. Entonces, la bailarina y él comienzan una intrépida danza. Ella gira entre hábiles manos masculinas, y él parece no ocupar concentración para mantenerla firme. Después la toma con rapidez, y la alza, sus dedos fijos al muslo de la joven, que continúa serpenteando en su agarre. Él la deposita sobre el suelo, y ella se aleja entre giros hasta desaparecer de la vista. Las luces mueren unos brevísimos instantes, los espectadores aplaude sonoramente, excepto por mí, pues cuando asimilo lo que está sucediendo ya nos sobrecoge el silencio de nuevo. Cuando la iluminación regresa, Kyle se encuentra en el medio del escenario.

La orquesta retoma su intensidad, y Kyle empieza su solo. Se mueve con una confianza impresionante. Su postura erguida nunca flanquea, ni siquiera cuando el ritmo de la música le exige que realice un par de complicadas piruetas sobre las puntas dobladas de sus pies. Sus piernas se estiran bajo aquellas gruesas mallas blancas, que enfatizan los fuertes músculos de sus muslos. No puedo evitar dirigir mi mirada brevemente a aquel bulto que se destaca entre sus piernas.

Entonces recuerdo la razón por la que estoy aquí. Es la manera en que se desplaza por el teatro, tan poderoso y etéreo. Es la forma en que se adueña del escenario, tan abrumador que me aprieta la garganta y hace que los ojos me escuezan con lágrimas. Bueno, no _tanto_ como para llorar, pero en sí, su complicada danza, tan melancólica logra conmoverme lo suficiente como para apartar la vista de su "bulto", y concentrarme en sus movimientos. Al contrario de la chica, Kyle no es como el agua.

Kyle es fuego.

Hay una forma en que se mueve que me recuerda lo volátil de su personalidad. No hay nada femenino en sus giros, pero tampoco es tosco al bailar. Su compás es sumamente masculino. Hasta la forma en que arruga ligeramente el ceño, le sienta bien.

Por un motivo que desconozco, el que sea tan buen bailarín me hace sentir orgulloso.

No es como si fuera mi hijo. Al contrario, ya que si a algún hijo mío le tocara como a Kyle, probablemente estaría encerrado para pudrirme en prisión. Sino que comparto su satisfacción. Tal vez forma parte de haberle acompañado en casi todo su proceso, desde maestro de una academia de ballet hasta alcanzar la fama.

La canción se detiene por unos cortos minutos, donde Kyle avanza al frente y hace una grácil reverencia. El público le responde con una atronadora ovación, en esta ocasión, sí aplaudo, y él se retira dócilmente, con el mentón en lo alto.

El primer acto acaba. Y el resto de la obra se me antoja eterna. Sólo disfruto hondamente cuando Kyle es partícipe de la función. A pesar de tener un papel protagónico, le corresponde bailar al menos una media hora, de un total de dos horas. De esos cortos treinta minutos, sólo ocho corresponden a solos. Puede sonar acosador, pero en realidad contar el tiempo es producto de mi mortal aburrición.

Me resulta erótico verlo escurrirse sobre el escenario, hondearse en el aire, entre giros y música que me galopa en los oídos. Kyle hace que ame el ballet. Claro, sin la existencia de éste, ¿cuándo habría sido capaz de verlo portando sólo unas calzas extremadamente ajustadas?

La función termina, y me dirijo a los bastidores. Entonces un guardia me detiene tras unas escaleras penumbrosas, apenas iluminadas por los tenues rastros de luz que provienen de la escenografía. No opongo resistencia, ni fuerzo mi entrada a los camerinos, sino que espero pacientemente a que Kyle aparezca, con mi mano izquierda entorno a un modesto ramo de flores que me hace morderme el interior de las mejillas de la gracia que me causa. Kyle odia las flores, o finge que así es. Y yo amo molestarle. Así que las rosas son una pequeña broma privada, que el guardia no parece captar.

—Lindo detalle para su novia—dice el guardia, de la nada.

—Claro. Se merece eso y más.

—Usted es muy suertudo. Dicen que las bailarinas son muy flexibles, sí sabe a lo que me refiero—asevera insinuante, mientras me da un codazo muy agresivo, que hace que caigan un par de pétalos rojos al suelo.

—Oh, sí señor. Disfruto de su flexibilidad en la cama—ironizo con él, sin sentirme afectado porque mi regalo haya sido injuriado.

Tras un largo rato, Kyle aparece. Tiene la cara limpia, de seguro se la ha lavado vigorosamente hasta quitar todo rastro de posible maquillaje, y sus rizos se le adhieren empalmados por el sudor, a la parte posterior del cuello y la frente. Se ha quitado su extravagante atuendo y lo acarrea en una pequeña maleta, que carga sin esfuerzo con una mano. Por el contrario, porta un pantalón de mezclilla y una sudadera discreta. Cuando me contempla desde una distancia considerable, me regala una mirada desaprobatoria y aprieta los labios.

—Te he dicho que odio las flores, Stan—masculla, una vez que se acerca a mí.

Y no hay nada más bello, que sus profundos ojos verdes fulminándome, y sus mejillas tan rojas como su cabello encendido, cuando acepta el ramo, con algo de vergüenza. A sus espaldas, el guardia parece que perderá la mandíbula en el suelo de la sorpresa. Al menos no está disgustado. Solo un _poco_ atónito.

—Vamos, todos sabemos que eres un marica por las flores—me burlo, con una enorme sonrisa, mientras noto como tras aceptar mis rosas, las olfatea disimuladamente.

Kyle balancea el ramo en una mano, y con la que le queda libre me da un brevísimo empujón. Al fondo, escucho al guardia toser ruidosamente. O tal vez se estaba ahogando.

—Por cierto, felicidades. Estuviste… grandioso— admito, tras un breve silencio. Me encontré a punto de utilizar la palabra "magnifico", pero conociendo a Kyle, probablemente, lo iba a malinterpretar hacia otro contexto.

Antes de que pueda agregar algo más, lo envuelvo entre mis brazos, posiblemente aplastando un poco las flores en el proceso. El papel que los envuelve cruje ligeramente, y estoy seguro que de ser posible, Kyle se hubiese ruborizado aún más ante el inesperado contacto. Mis manos casi cubren toda su estrecha espalda, y él trata de protestar con un leve forcejeo, pero no tarda mucho antes de abrazarme de vuelta. Cierro los ojos, y entierro la cabeza entre sus rizos bermejos, la esencia a sudor y una sutil colonia penetra en mis fosas nasales. Lo oigo suspirar entre mis brazos.

Kyle es el que rompe el abrazo. Con el rostro caído, y las manos aferrándose con fiereza a las flores. Sus ojos están fijos al suelo cuando le tomo la mano y lo conduzco afuera. Al arribar al sitio donde yace aparcado nuestro Cadillac, le abro la portezuela del copiloto. No espero a que suba, y rodeo el flamante coche, para después abordar el lugar del piloto.

No puedo evitar recordar el esfuerzo que significó el costearnos un coche de esta magnitud. No fue hasta después de que Kyle comenzó a tener éxito en sus audiciones y se hizo con varios papeles débiles, que empezamos a discutir la posibilidad de un nuevo carro.

— ¿A dónde quieres ir? —inquiero, una vez que me detengo en el semáforo más próximo. Los automóviles se deslizan en los otros carriles. Algunos distinguibles, otros sólo son nubarrones de color. La luz roja se apaga, y la verde hace acto de presencia. Entonces Kyle habla.

—A casa—responde con un suave suspiro.

No obedezco y me dirijo a un restaurant al que nunca hemos ido antes. Por fuera aparenta ser lujoso, y no me asusta la posibilidad de unos exuberantes precios. Acabo de recibir mi paga de la semana, y si últimamente algo nos ha estado sobrando, es dinero. Por supuesto, nuestra estable situación financiera es gracias a Kyle, que es un grandioso administrador. No lo digo porque sea judío pero… simplemente es algo que le gusta hacer, y se le da muy bien. Así pues, yo me encargo de traer gran parte del dinero, y Kyle tiene la obligación de lidiar con él.

—Stan…—comienza Kyle, su tono es de reprimenda. La usual voz que se oye en una madre molesta al regañar a su infante. —No estoy vestido adecuadamente.

—A la mierda, eres una estrella. Besarán tus pies para que comas ahí.

—Apenas acabo de dar mi primera función—replica. Pero ya no suena molesto. El cumplido le ha hecho bien a su humor. Siempre lo ablandan un par de palabras bonitas.

Tras la entrada principal del local, el del Valet Parking recibe amablemente mis llaves. Se retira con un: "disfrute de su noche, señor", y yo le doy una modesta propina. Me decepciona su falta de emoción ante mi hermoso coche del que estoy muy orgulloso, pero supongo que su desánimo es debido a que maneja toda clase de ostentosos automóviles a lo largo del día. A mi derecha, Kyle me observa con una ceja arqueada. Luce sumamente nervioso, pero no dice nada, y nos adentramos al restaurant.

Primer error.

Toda, absolutamente toda la clientela porta atuendos de desbordante elegancia. La gente que nos rodea, de inmediato reparan en mi chaqueta de cuero marrón, y los jeans gastados de Kyle. La desaprobación me punza en los costados, pero decido ignorarla. Por la expresión turbada en el rostro de mi acompañante, Kyle parece hacer todo lo contrario.

Nos sentamos en una mesa al fondo, y a pesar de que él toma asiento frente a mí, advierto la forma en que sus brazos se envuelven en torno de su propio cuerpo, cubriendo su estómago. Kyle es indisputablemente, una persona de grandes inseguridades, y las miradas lascivas que está recibiendo, nomás acrecientan su autoconsciencia.

El mesero nos da una bienvenida un tanto ruda, y sobre la mesa, deja un par de menús a nuestra disposición, que Kyle observa horrorizado. Advierto como se sujeta a sí mismo con más fuerza.

—Quiero ir a casa—murmura, quietamente. Ojeando el menú de manera veloz.

—Que se jodan.

—Por favor—suplica, pero sus pupilas contraídas se pierden entre las letras del menú.

Le imito, y leo los platillos disponibles. Todo es sumamente caro, pero no siento remordimiento alguno. Tras un largo rato, me decido por un filete que viene acompañado de una pasta. Cuando interrogo a Kyle acerca de su orden, me ataja moviendo su mano. El mesero regresa, con un par de copas de fino cristal. También trae consigo una botella de vino. Lo veo vaciar el licor en mi copa, para después disponerse a llenar la que corresponde a Kyle.

Y se le resbala ligeramente de los dedos. El vino chisporrotea violentamente, y con los ojos sumamente abiertos contemplo como el mesero tiñe la sudadera de Kyle de un intenso carmín. Se supone que es un accidente, pero el servidor no parece muy arrepentido cuando farfulla un breve "lo siento".

Kyle se contiene. Casi puedo ver la manera en que aprieta los puños bajo la mesa, y se clava las uñas en las palmas de las manos. Masculla su orden, una "ensalada César", con una pronunciación carente de emoción.

El mesero se retira nuevamente. Kyle se mantiene callado, al mismo tiempo que trata de limpiar su sudadera con un par de servilletas de papel. Es inútil, por supuesto, y tras un rato se da por vencido.

— ¿Una ensalada? ¿En serio? —pregunto, escéptico. —No podrías volverte más marica por hoy.

Kyle me dedica un vistazo, de esos que me hacen agradecer al universo por la imposibilidad de una muerte inminente a causa de miradas fulminantes.

—Acaba de empezar la temporada. No puedo descuidar mi condición.

—Necesitas carbohidratos, y proteínas si piensas andar bailando por ahí—digo esto último como si fuese lo más mundano del mundo, tan sólo para molestarle juguetonamente.

Tengo la certeza de que su condición física no tiene nada que ver con la elección de un platillo tan llano; sé, por la forma en que tiene la vista fija en sus muslos, que está más relacionado con sus indicios de algún desorden corporal. Pero en esta ocasión, en vez de hacerle enojar, parece que mis comentarios han apuñalado fríamente sus sentimientos. Arrepentido, comienzo a hablar precipitadamente, en mi propia versión de una disculpa:

—Eres otra persona cuando bailas, ¿sabías eso? —mi introducción llama su atención y el alza la vista hacia mí. — Es como si dejaras de lado todas tus inseguridades, y toda tu confianza estuviese puesta en ti. En tu cuerpo. Y cuando te mueves por el escenario, a veces sospecho que eres capaz de sentirte de la manera que te veo yo. Como la persona más perfecta que tengo el placer de conocer.

He vertido todo mi corazón desbocado en ese breve instante de palabras tremendamente ñoñas, pero no tengo espacio dentro de mí para la pena. No cuando ser un romántico empedernido forma parte de mi personalidad.

Siempre lo he sido. Inclusive, desde antes de Kyle. Soy la clase de pareja que te dedica canciones cada segundo del día, que te da flores sin razón alguna, que te lleva el desayuno a la cama y sólo es capaz de pensar en quién quiere por incontables horas. Claro, a veces lo compenso con un sentido del humor un tanto extraño, que raya en lo grosero.

—Aprecio mucho… tus palabras—responde Kyle, con suma formalidad, intentando fingir molestia. Sin embargo, por la forma en que sonríe, soy consecuente de lo mucho que me quiere de momento. Por encima de la mesa, extiendo mi mano, la palma hacia arriba. Kyle comprende al instante y dirige su propia mano a la mía, dispuesto a entrelazar nuestros dedos, sin embargo, en cuanto su piel roza la mía, y un par de escalofríos me recorren la espalda, un señor regordete se precipita hacia nosotros, con las rollizas mejillas sumamente sonrosadas del esfuerzo. Arrastra tras de sí al mesero, que a su vez batalla con mantener estables lo que corresponde a nuestros platillos.

—Buenas noches, _messieurs_—dice en un terrible acento, una vez que se planta frente a nuestra mesa. Kyle aparta su mano rápidamente y la esconde bajo la mesa.

—Buenas noches—respondo, confundido.

Realmente no sé si estamos en problemas. O si el mesero está en problemas por tomar nuestra orden. O si el encargado de la entrada está en problemas por dejarnos pasar. Exhalo profusamente, y me sostengo el puente de la nariz entre el pulgar y el índice, frustrado a niveles insospechados.

—Me he enterado de la forma que ésta sucia rata ignorante—apunta al mesero, que ha empalidecido hasta el punto de ser casi idéntico contra el fondo de paredes blancas— se ha atrevido a tratarlos. Y yo, el gerente de este magnífico lugar, quisiera ofrecerles mi más sincera disculpa. En especial a usted _messieur _Broflovski.

—No hay proble…—pero antes de que Kyle termine su oración, el gerente, retoma su parloteo.

— ¿Cómo puede ser posible que este _imbécile_ no reconozca a la próxima promesa del ballet? Permítanme que les explique… El hijo del dueño de éste grandioso restaurant, es socio del New York City Ballet, prestigiosísima compañía, y por supuesto que somos conscientes de las alabanzas que ha puesto en su nueva estrella…

Contemplo con ansiedad mi filete que vibra sobre la bandeja, ante el agarre tembloroso del mesero, que parece a punto de colapsar en cualquier segundo. Cruzo los dedos para que no se enfríe mientras el encargado continúa su discurso, el cual Kyle parece disfrutar demasiado. Para ser una persona sumamente inteligente, Kyle se suele dejarse arrastrar demasiado fácil por las adulaciones de los demás.

Dejo de escuchar, y le hago un par de señas al mesero para que me dé mi filete. El mesero capta de inmediato y coloca mi plato frente a mí, posteriormente yo me dispongo a comer, bloqueando mis oídos a su máxima capacidad, mientras Kyle recibe los cumplidos como un pobre cogería oro.

Cuando volvemos a casa, Kyle sonríe. Su ego y su estómago (y mi billetera), completamente satisfechos tras una cena que vendría siendo a cuenta de la casa. Proporcionalmente, sí él se encuentra feliz, yo lo soy por igual, así que mi sonrisa es capaz de competir con la de él.

Al aparcar en el estacionamiento colectivo del complejo departamental donde vivimos, su mano se posiciona sensualmente sobre mi muslo, muy cerca del zipper de mis pantalones. Me contempla por entre sus espesas pestañas escarlatas, con aquellos irises verdes que me aprietan el estómago y de súbito, recuerdo su sugerente imagen enfundada en ajustadas mallas blancas. Es la clase de gesto que promete una noche de sexo.

Pero al abrir la puerta de nuestro pequeño pero pulcro hogar, Kyle se despoja de su sudadera, y sólo contemplo la palidez de su tonificada espalda contraerse mientras se estira. Después se deja caer sobre el sillón, por primera vez, sin importarle si está demasiado sucio como para acostarse sobre un mueble impecable. Le doy la espalda y me dirijo a la cocina, para tomar un vaso de agua, cuando le escucho gritar.

— ¡Ugh! —su aguda voz rompiendo el silencio. Sobresaltado, me giro sobre mis talones y lo contemplo en el suelo. —Estúpido gato.

Mi mirada se desvía al sofá de cuero negro, ahora ocupado por un gato siamés de ojos cerúleos, que parecen perforar en mí con una inteligencia que no llego a comprender.

—Y supongo que el gato te empujó para sentarse él en el sillón.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —farfulla, molesto, incorporándose sobre sus rodillas, para quedar frente a frente con el sillón. —No seas estúpido Stan.

—Claro Kyle, en esta casa somos estúpidos el gato y yo… Alabado sea tu grandioso cerebro.

—Estaba acostado y se arrojó sobre mi cara—explica, suspira nerviosamente, y acaricia al gato, que en respuesta ronronea y se contonea contra su toque. Por unos segundos envidio al felino, por ser el dueño de sus atenciones, pero después no soy capaz de contener la risa cuando empieza a balbucearle palabras bonitas al gato, como si fuese un bebe. Le estruja cariñosamente la cabecita entre las manos, el felino sisea con enfado y obviamente, huye.

—Cielos, te has superado el día de hoy. Eres marica nivel infinito.

Kyle se finge un par de carcajadas sarcásticas, y se vuelve a recostar sobre el sillón. En esta ocasión boca abajo. Aprovechando la situación, estudio sin pudor alguno, las curvas sugerentes de su trasero, y me acerco a él. Una vez que tomo asiento a su lado, Kyle suplica por un masaje en la espalda. Me niego, pues me causa demasiada pereza ponerme a trabajar en sus músculos tensos, pero pierdo en cuanto susurra un "por favor" que me enternece hasta la rigidez que amenaza con romper el cierre de mis jeans.

Mis manos se posicionan sobre sus omóplatos, y presiono con fuerza ese sitio donde los huesos se marcan con mayor intensidad. Entre mis dedos siento el relieve de su tersa piel, y Kyle, complacido, me responde entre pequeños gemidos, que sólo empeoran la situación de mi entrepierna. Intento distraerme, pues Kyle parece demasiado cansado como para ser capaz de saciarme esta noche, y pienso en aquel tiempo tan remoto donde le conocí.

Vivía yo, en aquel entonces, en North Park. Un pueblo montañés, más moderno que su colindante, South Park. Había transcurrido ya más de una veintena de mi vida y continuaba viviendo ahí. A los veintidós, ya ejercía mi título de psicólogo, trabajando en una pequeña clínica local, donde la remuneración era lo suficientemente decente como para que no quisiese abandonar aquel pueblo que parecía atarme con un magnetismo desconcertante.

Mi hermana Shelley, dispuesta a progresar, en cuanto su situación financiera se lo permitió, se había mudado a Denver. En aquella ciudad contemporánea, aún junto a su esposo (al que me cuestionaba con real preocupación si no sufría por el violento carácter de mi hermana), y sus dos niñas, sólo encontraron desdicha, por lo que decidieron retornar a algo menos moderno. Terminaron asentándose en South Park, donde yo hacía un par de visitas mensuales, donde disfrutaba de mis encantadoras y bellas sobrinas (bellas porque no se parecían en nada a mi hermana).

En North Park, yo residía con mi novia, llamada Wendy. Era totalmente encantadora, y sumamente inteligente. Y como tengo una enorme debilidad por los grandes cerebros, yo me juraba casado junto a ella, teniendo mis propias hijas, un par de niñas con quienes mis sobrinas podrían jugar, y tal vez, un varón con el que podría jugar beisbol.

Pero Wendy no tenía el mismo plan en mente, y tras un año de una relación casi enfermiza, ella me abandonó por otro. Con el corazón destrozado, me encontré haciendo viajes más y más frecuentes a South Park, para cuidar a mis sobrinas, al mismo tiempo que mi hermana prosperaba más en su trabajo y encontraba menos espacio en su vida para ellas. Al final, me mudé a South Park.

Así pues, yo de alguna forma, terminé siendo su niñero.

Las recogía de la escuela de vez en cuando, y las transportaba por igual a la academia de ballet del pueblo, _Costwolds Studio_. En esa academia había cierta particularidad que me había causado gracia. Una de sus profesoras, era irónicamente, un hombre.

Aquel instructor de ballet, él más estricto, respondía por el nombre de Kyle Broflovski, y al parecer, yacía comprometido con la directora de la academia, Rebecca, una castaña que tuve el placer de conocer en mi primera visita a la escuela. Ella misma me presentó a su "novio", acción de la que se arrepentiría después.

Kyle tenía diecisiete años. Rebosaba juventud y por alguna extraña razón, en cuanto lo vi por primera vez, no pude evitar pensar lo bello que era.

Durante un año, Kyle y yo formamos una estrecha amistad. Demasiado estrecha para su gusto. Al parecer desde un principio, el simple hecho de ser bailarín de ballet le hacía dudar de su masculinidad, y constantemente hacía cosas que le hacían reforzar su hombría. Evitaba cualquier situación comprometedora con cualquier persona del mismo sexo, que no fuera yo, y nunca vistió con ropas rosas o violetas. Trataba de lucir descuidado en un modo casual, y su aspecto en la academia, más que de instructor de ballet, parecía un danzante de hip hop, con sus pantalones holgados y camisas sin mangas que descubrían fuertes bíceps.

Yo me consideraba un hombre totalmente heterosexual, por lo que Kyle me usaba demasiado como referencia. Terminé volviéndome más un ejemplo a seguir, que su mejor amigo. Así que la sorpresa fue demasiada cuando le expliqué mis sentimientos.

"_Te amo"._

Me evitó por un mes, y al final terminamos besuqueándonos en el baño de la academia Costwolds, donde Rebecca nos atrapó, con su pequeña boca formando una pequeña "o", y mis manos aferrándose al redondo trasero de Kyle. Obviamente, Kyle tuvo que decir adiós a su empleo tras ese incidente.

La noche que Rebecca rompió con él, lo llevé a un bar. Yo me burlé de sus bebidas de marica: martinis y cosmopolitans, mientras me ahogaba en _shots_ de dulce Capitán Morgan y Jack Daniel's. Estábamos tan ebrios que nos encaminamos abrazados a su departamento. Dormimos acurrucados esa noche, y desperté con una terrible resaca, ante sus gritos de: "¡No homo!, ¡No homo!".

Por supuesto que esa había sido una de las experiencias más homosexuales que Kyle había tenido en toda su vida. Aun superando el besuqueo en los baños. Pero terminó asimilándolo.

En realidad no le preocupaba mucho salir del closet, ya que relativamente no tenía a nadie a quien darle la noticia. Había abandonado la escuela a los dieciséis para perseguir un sueño inconcluso. Después comprendería que toda su inseguridad derivada a su masculinidad se debía gracias a sus padres, que estaban más que decepcionados de su hijo genio, por tirar a la basura una enorme capacidad mental para ser un bailarín de algo estrictamente clasificado como femenino. Desde entonces no le habían dirigido la palabra a su hijo.

La mitad del segundo año desde que nos conocimos fue en gran parte, su negación y mi rápida asimilación de mi recientemente adquirida homosexualidad. Constantemente le supliqué que se mudara conmigo, ("_Claro, Stan, te seguiré gustosamente al lado gay" (sarcasmo))._ No aceptó hasta el tercer año, donde finalmente decidí que Kyle estaba siendo desdichado al no estar haciendo lo que le gustaba: ballet.

Nos trasladamos a Nueva York, donde rápidamente obtuve trabajo de profesor en una universidad. Kyle permaneció desempleado por casi un año, donde yo, siempre que estaba disponible, le llevaba a incontables audiciones, donde fue rechazado, una y otra vez.

Su confianza estaba destrozada. Al parecer a los directores de las obras no les agradaba aquel estilo de baile, tan suyo, tan masculino, y buscaban algo más etéreo y menos brusco. Le sugirieron numerosas veces que se cambiara de área y bailara para algo más rudo, como hip hop.

Cuando creíamos que ya no iba a obtener papeles ni siquiera de personajes ocasionales, Kyle empezó a recibir llamadas. Empezó con rutinas simples, o como bailarín de fondo. A él no parecía molestarle, pues hacía lo que amaba, pero yo no estaba satisfecho con su conformismo y lo seguí presionando, llevándolo aún a más audiciones a altas horas de la noche, en los rincones más remotos de Nueva York.

Le sugerí un pequeño curso en el SAB (Escuela Americana de Ballet), y fue ahí, cuando la gran oportunidad surgió. De pronto, Kyle era parte del NYCB, una de las compañías más prestigiadas en el mundo. Aunque llorar estaba contra los principios "masculinos" de Kyle, ese día, se permitió derramar lágrimas de alegría, que yo le limpié gustoso.

— ¿Stan? —pregunta, Kyle, súbitamente, apartándome de mis ensoñaciones.

— ¿Sí? —respondo, para después bostezar involuntariamente. Mis ojos yacen tan pesados que me recuerdan al acero, y le doy una breve ojeada a mi reloj de muñeca, para comprobar que efectivamente es la una de la mañana.

—Llevas mirando la nada desde hace casi una hora.

—Lo supuse—farfullo, estirando mis brazos sobre mi cabeza, a lo que mis articulaciones responden gustosas.

—Quería compensarte por tu masaje de hace rato.…—sus mejillas se encienden, y luce totalmente encantador, sentándose sobre mí, acalorado, mis muslos entre los suyos, sus manos rozándome el pecho con la punta de los dedos por debajo de la camisa, y los labios entreabiertos, tentativos.— ¿Algo en especial que quieras que haga?

Trago saliva ruidosamente al sentir el contacto abrasador de su boca fervorosa avanzando por mi garganta, para detenerse en mi nuez de Adán, donde succiona con fuerza suficiente como para dejar una marca al día siguiente. Un gemido ronco se me escapa, y él curva sus labios satisfecho, esperando mi respuesta.

—Bueno… podrías empezar por ponerte las mallas blancas.


End file.
